


Hantungan

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Romance, The Good Place (TV) References, heaven's waiting room
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ— 𝘴𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘱𝘶𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘵 𝘥'𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯. —ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ— 𝘉𝘢𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘉𝘶𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯, 𝘊𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢 —
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Hantungan

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Mention of suicide.

"Ayos na ba? Malinaw na ang lahat?"

"Opo, sir."

"Okay. Balik na sa pwesto, parating na sila. Ka—"

" _On it_."

Bitbit na ni Kai yung mga clipboard bago pa man iutos ng boss nila. Palabas na rin ang lahat kaya hinayaan muna niyang mauna ang mga kasama bago bumalik ang tingin sa boss na nakaupo na’t tinitignan yung mga folder na nasa harap niya.

"Kuya Jun." Lumapit siya at bumulong, binaba ang clipboards na hawak. “Ayos ka lang?”

Sinubukan pang magkunwari ng kausap na _distracted_ ito sa mga papeles sa harap niya pero makaraan ang ilang segundo, naglabas ito ng buntong hininga.

“Alam mo naman na _I need this to work_ , ‘diba Kai?”

Tumango si Kai. “’Wag kang mag-alala, Kuya. Tutulungan ka namin dito. Gagalingan namin para sa 'yo.”

Ngumiti si Jun, kinusot ng bahagya ang buhok ni Kai. “Salamat. _Glad to have you on my team_.”

Nginitian lang pabalik ni Kai ang kausap saka tumayo para sunduin ang mga bagong dating sa Sirok.

Ang hirap din pala na ikaw yung namamahala sa Kabilang Buhay ng isang tao, isip ni Jun habang paupo. Importante na maayos lahat.

Napabuntong hininga nanaman siya.

Sana magawa nila ng tama ang mga dapat nilang gawin.

Makaraan ang ilang minutong pag-mumuni muni, tatayo na rin sana si Jun nang may mapansing pangalan sa listahan.

Masyadong pamilyar.

Kumunot ang noo kakaisip kung saan niya ba narinig o nakita ang pangalang ito. Hindi naman siya madalas makalimot ng tao pero—

Ah, tanga.

Dali-dali siyang lumabas dala ang folder pero nakalayo na si Kai. Narinig na lang niya ang mahinang “ _Paparating na ang L-1458. L-1458 is now arriving_ ” galing sa malayo, at napapikit. Ibinalik ang tingin sa folder na hawak at sa pangalang ngayon lang ulit niya nakita makaraan ang ilang taon.

_Kyungsoo Iñigo Do._

☁☁☁☁☁☁

Masayang naglakad si Kai mula sa opisina ng Kuya Jun niya, o Sir Jun para sa mga kasamahan. Nagawa niya pang magiliw na bumati sa nasa _reception_ nila, si Byun at si Chen.

“Ano, handa na ba?” Tanong nito habang papalapit. Nginuso niya ang mga papel na inaayos ng dalawa.

Nakangiting tumango si Byun. “Oo naman! Ang tagal kaya nating inayos ‘to. _Excited_ na ‘kong makita yung mga dadating!”

“Ako din!” Sabi naman ni Chen, habang nilalatag yung mga kinakailangang papeles sa mesa nila.

Ngumiti lang si Kai. “Sana mababait silang lahat.”

Nagtawanan silang tatlo.

Ilang minuto din ang lumipias bago sila tumigil. “Patawa ka din, ano?” Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Byun.

“Eh di napasaya ko kayo, ‘di ba.” Nginitian niya ang dalawang kausap saka kumaway at naglakad papunta sa _station platform_ , sabay sa tunog ng paparating na tren.

_Paparating na ang L-1458. L-1458 is now arriving._

Hindi pa nga pala tinitignan ni Kai ang hawak na clipboard. Laman nito ang mga pangalan na susunduin niya. Bilang opisyal na kanang kamay ng Kuya Jun niya, dapat maayos lahat. Dapat walang mawala ni isa. Lagot siya ‘pag nagkataong nagkamali siya ng Sundo.

Inisa-isa niya ang mga pangalan sa listahan.

Dumating na ang tren at maririnig ang ingay ng mga taong bumababa, pero hindi maalis ni Kai ang mata sa isang pangalan.

_Niloloko ‘ata ako._

Napansin niya na lang na may kumakausap sa kanya noong hinawakan siya sa balikat.

“Huh?” Parang tanga niyang tanong.

“Kayo po ba si Kai, ‘ka ‘ko.” Sabi ng babaeng kaharap niya.

Oo nga pala. Ito pala ang ipinunta niya dito.

Huminga siya ng malalim at tumango. “Pasensya na, opo _,_ ako si Kai.” Tinignan niya ang isang kumpol ng tao na nakatingin sa kanya at naghihintay.

“Tatawagin ko kayo isa-isa, kung maaaring pumila kayo para maayos tayong maka- _register_ mamaya.” Isa-isa niyang tinawag ang mga pangalan.

“Chanyeol Riviera Park.”

“Yep.”

“Seulgi Jocelyn Kang.”

“Andito po.”

Malapit na siyang matapos; isa na lang. Dumapo ang mata niya sa huling pangalan.

Tahimik niyang kinuyom ang palad at nagsalita.

“Kyungsoo Iñigo Do.”

“Present.”

Kita ang pagtataka sa mata ng mga tao nang pumila si Kyungsoo Iñigo. Maririnig ang mahinang bulong ng “kasabay pala natin siya” at “hindi ko napansin kanina, siya nga.”

“ _Follow me_.” Utos agad ni Kai na sinunod naman ng lahat. Hindi pa rin matanggal sa isip niya na isa sa mga Susunduin nya ay ang _ex_ niya.

Yung _ex_ niya na iniwan siya nang walang pasabi.

Pasalamat talaga si Kai na malapit na sila sa _reception area_ kaya nagawa niyang ipaubaya muna kay Byun ang pag-aasikaso sa mga bagong dating. Pumunta siya sa palikuran.

Kailangan niya lang huminga.

“Patay na kayong pareho,” bulong niya sa sarili niya, “tapos na. Wala nang dapat balikan. Kaya ka nandito dahil kailangan mo.”

“Kai?” Narinig niya si Chen sa labas. “Tapos na kami. Ibabalik ko lang yung _clipboard_ mo.”

Pinikit ni Kai ang mga mata, hinayaang tumulo ang luhang naipon bago punasan ito at lumabas. Kinuha niya ang _clipboard_ mula sa kaibigan. “Salamat, Chen.”

“Grabe”, sabi ni Chen habang naglalakad sila, “akalain mo yun, makikita ni Byun yung fiancé niya dito?”

Napatigil si Kai sandali.

“H-huh? Sino?”

“Yung Chanyeol ba yun. Basta yung matangkad. Nagkagulatan lang din sila, eh. Pero mukhang masaya naman si Byun.”

Naglakad na ulit silang dalawa. “Akala ko ba...”

“Iniwan si Byun? Yun din yung nakwento niya, ‘di ‘ba. Pero mag-uusap daw sila mamaya, hinihintay ka lang na bumalik.”

Nang makabalik sa _reception desk_ , ipinila na pala lahat ni Byun ang mga bagong dating at binigyan ng paunang paalala.

“...Sa Sirok. Mamaya makikilala nyo rin yung ibang tao dito, pero ako, si Chen, at si Kai ang mangangalaga sa inyo. Kung may tanong kayo o kailangan lapit lang kayo sa’min. Ok ba tayo?”

Nagtaas ng kamay ang isang babae, si Seulgi. “Sir, ako may tanong. Random ho ba ang pag-pili ng kwarto?”

“Kwarto?” Natatawang sabi ni Byun, pero nang makita ang iling ni Kai ngumiti na lang siya. “Si Kai na ang bahalang mag-sabi sa inyo nang tungkol dyan.”

Tinabihan ni Kai si Byun, tumango. “Sunod kayo sa’kin, ipapakita ko sa inyo ang ‘kwarto’ ninyo.”

Naglakad sila palayo at tumigil sila sa harap ng isang pinto. “Ito ang kwarto ni...” Tiningnan niya ang listahan. “Yongsun Mae? Miss Yongsun Mae?”

Lumapit ang tinawag. “Kinakabahan naman ako dito, Sir Kai.” Natatawa niyang sabi.

“Wag nang Sir. Kai na lang. Sige na, buksan mo na.”

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pintuan, tumili ng malakas ang katabi. Nagkumpol naman ang iba sa likod ni Yongsun para makita ang bumungad sa kanya, at lahat sila namangha.

Hindi lang pala simpleng kwarto ang kakalagyan mo kundi isang buong bahay at lote. May mga asong naglalaro sa isang malawak na likod-bahay. Maraming puno, at maririnig sa hindi kalayuan ang tunog ng dagat. Two-storey ang bahay, may sasakyan sa garahe, at kumpleto ang gamit.

Mangiyak-ngiyak si Yongsun nang tumingin ulit kay Kai matapos makipaglaro sandali sa mga aso. “Talaga ba? Sa’kin lahat ng ‘to?”

Tumango si Kai. “Iyo nga. _Inyo_ , pala. Pasok ka na sa bahay, may naghihintay sa ‘yo.”

Lumaki ang mata ni Yongsun sa narinig at dali-daling tumakbo papasok. Sinabayan naman siya ni Kai nang pag-sara ng pinto.

Hinarap niya yung mga nakapila pa rin sa labas. Mababakas sa mukha nila ang pagmamangha sa nakita, at _excitement_ na rin sa kung anong makikita nila. “Handa na kayo?”

Nagsitanguan lahat, pero nakita niya si Kyungsoo sa likod.

Nakatitig lang sa kanya.

_Anong ginagawa mo dito?_

☁☁☁☁☁☁

“Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang andito si Kigo.” Bulong ni Byun kay Kai habang naglalakad sila para ihatid ang isa nanamang kaluluwa sa kanilang ‘kwarto’.

“Sinong Kigo?” Napatinign si Kai sa listahan.

“Kyungsoo Iñigo? Huy, grabe naman. G’ano katagal ka na bang patay?” Pagbibiro ni Byun.

Natawa si Kai. “Akala mo ba, matagal-tagal na din kaya.”

“Halata. ‘Di mo talaga kilala si Kigo?”

“Kilala.”

“O, eh ba’t nagtanong ka pa kung sino si Kigo?”

“Malay ko bang Kigo pala palayaw niya?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Byun sa narinig.“Ha?”

“Kilala ko siya na Kyungsoo Iñigo, hindi Kigo. Ni minsan ‘di ko yun narinig nung buhay pa ‘ko.”

“Ah. Basta yun, akala ko didiretso siya sa Taas.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Ewan. ‘Di ba, mabait yun?”

“Sabi mo, eh.”

“Eh yun yung nakikita ko dati. Fan kaya ako nung vlog nila, tapos laging outreach yung content kaya natutuwa ako sa kanila. Cute kaya sila nung... asawa niya ba yun? Si Jihyun? Tsaka yung anak nila, si Nini.”

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kai.

“Sino?” Tanong niya, bakas ang inis na pinipilit niyang itago.

Napatingin sa kanya si Byun. “Si Nini? Yung anak ni Kigo at Jihyun?”

“Wala pa siyang anak nung namatay ako.”

Tumango si Byun. Magsasalita pa sana siya nang lumapit ang pinag-uusapan.

“Hello, Byun.” Impit ang ngiting bumati si Kyungsoo. “Ano, pwedeng malaman kung saan yung CR dito? Akala ko dahil patay na, hindi na maiihi, hindi pala totoo ‘yun.”

Natawa si Byun sa narinig. “’Lika, samahan na kita.”

“Habol na lang kayo. Ihahatid ko lang si Miss Seulgi, tapos si Sir Chanyeol na. Huli naman si... Sir Kyungsoo, eh.”

Tumango si Byun at sinamahan na si Kyungsoo papunta sa CR, habang si Kai at ang dalawang kasama ay naglakad na rin palayo.

“Hindi ko akalaing makikita ko si Kigo Do!” Masayang sabi ni Seulgi. “Grabe, ang gwapo niya pala?”

“Ang tahimik niya palang tao,” sabi naman ni Chanyeol, “sa vlogs kasi nila medyo maingay din siya, ‘di ba.”

Tahimik lang si Kai, nakikinig.

“May vlog noon, si Jihyun lang tsaka si Nini. Yung pagv-vlog daw yung nakatulong kay Kigo na mag-open up sa tao mula nung —”

“Nandito na tayo.” Mabilis na sabi ni Kai kay Seulgi, may impit na ngiti.

“Salamat, Kai!” Magiliw na sabi ni Seulgi, sabay pasok sa kanyang sariling ‘kwarto’.

Tumingin si Kai sa kasama. “Sir Chanyeol. Handa ka na?”

“Hindi pa ba babalik sila Bae — Byun?” Tumanaw si Chanyeol sa pinanggalingan nila.

“Baka iba yung di—”

“Kai!” Narinig niya, bago makita, si Byun papalapit sa kanila. Kasunod nito si Kyungsoo, bilog na bilog ang mga matang tumitingin sa kapaligiran nila. Dumapo ang mata nito kay Kai at nagtama ang paningin nila.

Unang umiwas si Kai.

“Pasensya na. Tara, sa ‘kwarto’ ni Chanyeol?” Pag-aya ni Byun, at nauna nang naglakad. Sumunod naman agad si Chanyeol kaya’t naiwan si Kai at Kyungsoo na nakatayo.

“Hindi ba natin sila susundan?” Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo, may pag-aalangan sa boses.

Humarap si Kai sa kanya, may inis sa mga mata. “Ba’t ka pa nandito?” Balik-tanong niya. Dama ang tensyon sa paligid nilang dalawa.

“Ha?”

“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit hindi ka pa dumeretso sa...” Hindi niya maituloy.

“Hindi ko alam!” Kumunot ang noo ni Kigo sa narinig. “May sumundo sa akin tapos... ito.”

Tinalikuran lang siya ni Kai.

“Baka hinihintay na nila tayo.”

Mabilis siyang naglakad papunta sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Halos tumakbo na si Kyungsoo sa pagmamadaling makahabol pero wala siyang naging reklamo.

“Pasensya na,” bungad ni Kai nang makarating sila, “may inayos lang. Sir Chanyeol, magpahinga ka na.”

Magiliw na binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan at pumasok, tapos iniwan itong bukas.

“Kai...” sabi ni Byun.

Tumango lang si Kai. “Alam ko, nasabi ni Chen kanina. Basta ‘wag kang masyadong magtagal. Marami pa tayong gagawin.”

Tumango lang si Byun at sumunod sa loob. Si Kai na ang nagsara ng pinto.

“Kigo ka na pala.” Bungad nito sa nakatingin lang sa kanyang si Kyungsoo.

“Ah..” Nagkamot ng batok ang kasama. “Yun yung naisip ng _fans._ Kyungsoo Iñigo daw kasi.”

Magsisimula na sanang maglakad si Kai nang hawakan ni Kyungsoo ang bisig nito para pigilan siya. “Kai... pwede ka rin bang makausap? Pagdating natin sa kwarto ko?”

Huminga ng malalim si Kai. Paano nagagawang magtimpi ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam, pero alam niyang kailangan niya ding makausap si Kyungsoo.

Sabay silang naglakad, walang imik, hanggang sa makarating sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Pagkabukas ng pinto, imbes na si Kyungsoo ang nagulat, si Kai ang suminghap.

Bumungad sa kanya ang isang bukid; may maliit na bahay sa gitna pero pinapaligiran ng sari-saring halaman, puno na hitik sa bunga, at higit sa lahat: katahimikan. Maririnig lang ang huni ng ibon at mararamdaman ang preskong hangin, pero yun na.

Nangiti si Kyungsoo sa nakita. “Naalala mo ba?” Unang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Dati, pinagusapan natin ‘to. Sa malayo tayo titira, tapos may sarili tayong bukid. Tahimik na buhay. Walang manghuhusga. Walang iba. Tayo lang.”

Nasa tabi niya pa si Kyungsoo, hindi pa pumapasok.

“ _Sorry_ hindi ko na natupad ‘yon para sa’ting dalawa.” Pagtuloy ni Kyungsoo. “ _Sorry_ iniwan kita.”

Tinignan ni Kai si Kyungsoo, minememorya kung gaano ka-bilog ang mata niya, kung gaano ka-pula ang labi, kataba ang pisngi. Minememorya _siya_.

“Ni minsan hindi ko inisip na papatawarin mo ako, kasi mali naman talaga ako.” Pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa malayo. “Mali akong iwan ka kung kailan kailangang kailangan mo ako. Pero kinailangan ko lang ding unahin yung sarili ko sa mga oras na ‘yun. Nagkakasakitan lang tayo kasi wala na tayong oras para sa isa’t isa. Ikaw, busy sa trabaho araw-araw. Ako naman yung pinapadala ng kompanya kung saan saan. Tapos...”

“Seloso pa ako, tama?” Nagsalita na rin si Kai, medyo may bara sa lalamunan nang umamin. “Ayos lang, totoo naman.”

“Kahit na wala naman dapat pagselosan kasi iyo lang naman ako.” Mahinang pag-amin ni Kyungsoo. “Wala naman nang pumalit sa ‘yo. Nasakal ako sa’tin, Jongin.”

Natahimik si Kai panandalian. Wala pang tumawag ulit sa pangalan niya dito sa Sirok liban kay Kyungsoo. Oo nga pala; yun nga pala yung tunay niyang pangalan. Jongin Adriel Kim. Kasama ng pangalan niya ang lahat ng sakit, ng ala-ala. Kaya siguro nung pinapili siya kung gusto niyang magpaiba ng pangalan, umoo siya.

Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa ‘kwarto’ niya at hinintay si Kai na makapasok rin bago isara ang pinto.

“Naging _selfish_ ako, oo, pero ni minsan hindi ko sinantabi yung kapakanan mo, yung iniisip mo tungkol sa’kiin. Kaya nung...” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo, bago tumuloy.

“Nung nagpakamatay ka, nagalit pa ‘ko sa ‘yo noon kasi hindi mo ba ako naisip? Pero wala, eh. Hindi ko na ‘yun matatanong.”

“Ikaw lang yung nasa isip ‘ko noon.” Yumuko si Kai, pumikit at huminga ng malalim. “Pagpapatawad lang ang hiling ko, Kyungsoo. Sa lahat. Sa lahat ng sakit na dinulot ko sa ‘yo.”

“Matagal na kitang pinatawad, Kai.” May sakit ang ngiting binigay ni Kyungsoo nang tignan siya ni Kai. “Matagal na. Buhay ka pa, buhay pa ‘ko, napatawad na kita. Kinailangan lang talaga nating maghiwalay para hanapin ang landas pabalik, pero sa kamatayan pa pala ‘yun mangyayari.”

Nanatiliing tahimik nang ilang minuto. Tumulo ang luha ni Kai pero hinayaan niya lang ito.

Maya-maya, may mahinang katok galing sa pinto.

“Kai, andyan ka pa? Pinapatawag tayo.” Sabi ni Chen.

“Sige na, salamat sa paghahatid.”

“Kung may kailangan ka...”

“Tatawagin kita, Kai. ‘Wag kang mag-alala.”

Pag-labas ni Kai, huminga siya ng malalim.

_Patawad._

☁☁☁☁☁☁

Nakaupo silang lahat sa opisina ni Jun, pinag-uusapan ang mga susunod na hakbang.

“May muntik mag-away kanina, yung Yongsun tsaka yung Byul. Buti na lang naawat.” Kwento ng isang taga Sundo.

“Sino ba’ng nagpapadala sa’tin, Kuya?” Tanong ni Jongin.”

Umiling si Jun. “Wala akong alam doon, eh. Baka sinusubok lang tayo. Alam nyo namang unang _test run_ ito, diba? Basta alagaan lang natin sila.”

Natawa ang lahat.

“Bakit talaga tayo nandito ulit?” Nakangiting sabi ni Jun.

Sabay-sabay na sumagot ang lahat. “Para maging instrumento ng pag-papahirap sa mga taong naging masama sa Lupa.”

“Kailangan maisip nila na nasa Gitna sila.” Paalala ulit ni Jun. “Dinesenyo ang Sirok para unti-unti, araw-araw, magdudusa sila. Sa mga maliliit na paraang pinagdusa din nila ang iba sa Lupa.”

Tumango lahat, maging si Kai.

“Kailangan natin silang masusing bantayan para malaman kung ano yung pwedeng makapagpahirap sa kanila. Kaya maging mapagmatyag kayo. Sige na, baka hinahanap na kayo. Alam nyo na ang _stations_ nyo ha.”

Nagsitayuan na lahat, pwera kay Kai.

“Kai, bakit?” Tanong ni Jun. Lumapit ito at umupo sa tabi ng kaibigan.

“Iniisip ko lang... kung anong kasalanan ni Kyungsoo, bakit siya nandito.”

“Alam mo ang sagot diyan, Kai.”

Tumingin si Kai sa katabi. “Kuya, hindi talaga. Wala talaga akong maisip.”

“Pag-isipan mo, Kai. Bakit ka ba nandito?”

“K-kasi kinuha ko yung sarili kong buhay?”

“Ha? Hindi, hindi. ‘Di ba may mga puntos tayo at...”

“Hindi lang naabot yung _average_ para makapunta sa Taas.”

Tumango si Jun.

“Yun lang din yun. Sa lahat, hindi lang kay Kyungsoo. Pati ako, pati ikaw. Kaya wag mo nang masyadong pag-isipan yan kasi yun at yun lang yung sagot.”

“Sige, kuya. Salamat sa pag-linaw.” Nakangiting tumayo si Kai at umalis para mag-ikot.

Iniwan niya si Jun na nakangiti’t nagpapasalamat na hindi pa rin nakukuha ni Kai ang balak niya.

☁☁☁☁☁☁

“Kai? Pwede ka bang makausap ulit? May itatanong lang sana ako.” Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo isang gabi habang nag-iikot si Kai.

Tumango si Kai. “Oo naman.”

Pumasok si Kai sa loob ng ‘kwarto’ ni Kyungsoo at sumunod sa may-ari na dumiretso sa bahay. “Ano, kasi. Pwede ba kaming dumalaw sa Lupa? Gusto ko lang sanang makita yung anak ko.”

Natigil sandali si Kai.

“Hindi mo nga pala siya kilala.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Matutuwa ka sa batang ‘yun, matalino talaga. Sabi nila ‘pag daw hindi alam na anak ko siya napagkakamalan siyang kapatid ko...”

Habang nagkukwento si Kyungsoo, hindi mapigilan ni Kai na mapangiti sa kausap. Na _miss_ niya rin pala ito, yung silang dalawa lang na magkausap, tapos yung boses ni Kyungsoo na ang sarap sarap pakinggan. Yung ngiti niya habang sinasabi yung ginawa ng anak niya, ngiti ng isang ama na _proud_ sa nagawa ng anak.

Pinangarap din naman nilang magka-anak. Masaya si Jongin na kahit hindi sa kanila, natupad ni Kyungsoo yun.

“Kaya rin pala gusto ko siyang madalaw.” Mapait ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. “Kasi hindi ko ko nasabi sa kanya na alagaan yung mama niya... at yung kwento ng pangalan niya.”

“B-bakit, ano bang pangalan niya?”

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Jongin.”

“Ha, ano? Ipinangalan mo sa’kin yung bata?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Kasi... _he reminded me so much of you,_ nung una ko siyang nakita. Sinabi ko naman kay Jihyun yung totoo, kung saan galing yung pangalan —”

“Na pangalan siya ng _ex_ mo?”

Huminga si Kyungsoo ng malalim. “Oo. Inamin ko naman lahat sa kanya, Jongin. Kasi asawa ko siya, at nanay siya ng anak ko.”

“Kaya ba Nini ang palayaw? Kagaya nung tawag mo sa’kin dati?”

“Hindi, nako, nagkataon lang talaga ‘yun. Si Jihyun pa nga yung nagsabi sa’kin, eh. _Cute_ daw.”

Tumango si Kai. “Sige, sasabihin ko kay Sir Jun na gusto mong Dumalaw. Papayag naman ‘yun.”

“Pwede ka rin bang sumama? Gusto ko kasing makita mo s’ya.”

“Para saan?”

“Para makilala mo yung taong nagbalik ng ngiti ko.”

Natigilan nanaman si Kai. “Kyungsoo...”

“Alam ko, alam ko, bilang patay naman na tayo, iwan na natin ang bagahe sa Lupa, pero hindi ko maiwasang isipin yun, eh. Na si Nini yung nagbalik nung saya sa buhay ko. Na, _in a way,_ siya na yung nagtuloy nung buhay mo.”

Kinagat ni Kai ang labi niya ng matagal bago nagsalita ulit. “Masaya ako na sa inyo siya napunta.”

Maya-maya, palabas na sana siya ng bahay nang tawagin siya ulit ni Kyungsoo para magtanong. “May nakita kasi akong _remote_ para sa TV, pero pag binubuksan ko laging ikaw yung lumalabas.”

“Ano?” Laking pagtataka ni Kai, kinuha ang _remote_ na tinutukoy at binuksan ang TV.

Tumambad sa kanilang dalawa ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, masaya, nagv- _vlog_ mag-isa. Mabilis lang nilang nakita ito; agad na sinara ni Kai ang telebisyon.

“Ano, ah.” Simula ni Kai. “May problema ata ‘to? Sige sasabihin ko din. Mauna na ako.”

Dali-dali siyang lumabas.

“Bakit mo kasi pinindot, tanga.” Sabi niya sa sarili.

☁☁☁☁☁☁

Wala naman talagang oras sa Kabila, lalo na sa kanilang nasa Sirok, pero sa Lupa ilang buwan na ang dumaan.

Ganoon pa rin, hindi napapansin ng mga kaluluwa na wala sila sa tunay na Gitna. Si Jun pa rin ang namamahala, si Kai pa rin ang bahala kay Kyungsoo. Araw- araw, naguusap silang dalawa, nagkukumustahan. Nagc- _catch up_ sa mga hindi nila inabot o sa mga nangyari simula noong naghiwalay sila.

Hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Kai yung tungkol sa telebisyon sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Pumayag si Jun na Dumalaw si Kyungsoo sa anak at isama na rin si Kai. Napili nilang noong _birthday_ na lang ni Kyungsoo pumunta.

“Oo nga pala, Kai. Tandaan mo,” sabi ng Kuya Jun niya nang ipaalam niya noon, “itong Dalaw na ‘to, pagkakataon mo din ‘to.

“Alam ko, Kuya.”

“Napapansin ko lang kasi na masyado kang maraming oras na nilalaan kay Kyungsoo. Tandaan mo yung dahilan bakit natin ginagawa ‘to.

“Tandang-tanda ko, kuya.”

“ _Don’t let me down,_ Kai.”

“Hindi ko gagawin yun.”

“Kai —”

“Kuya, ano ‘bang kinakatakot mo?” Pagtatakang tanong ni Kai. “Kanina mo pa ‘ko tinatanong. Iniisip mo bang hindi ko kayang gawin yung kailangan nating gawin?”

Natahimik sandali si Jun, tapos tinignan yung mga papeles sa harap niya. “Baka lang kasi masyado ka nang nagpapadala sa alaala nyong dalawa. Wala na kayo d’on. Tapos na. Okay?”

Huminga ng malalim si Kai. “Kuya, _sorry_ kung ganun yung iniisip mo, pero maniwala ka sa’kin: ginagawa ko lahat ng kailangan kong gawin.”

“Alam ko naman yun. Pero gusto ko pa ring makita, Kai. Ipakita mo sa’kin.”

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kai. “Anong gusto mong gawin ko, kuya?”

“Sabihin mo kay Kyungsoo yung tungkol sa _remote._ Yun muna.”

Tumango si Kai.

“Sige. Sasabihin ko sa kanya bago kami bumaba.”

Nakita ni Kai kung gaano napanatag ang loob ng kuya niya sa sinabi niya, kaya napangiti siya ng konti.

“Sorry, _kuya,_ kung pinag-aalala kita.”

“Ayos lang. Sige na, baka mahuli kayo sa tren.”

Binilisan ni Kai maglakad pabalik sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.. Ang nasa isip niya lang, _matapos lang ‘to, matapos lang ‘to._

“Jongin! Maaga ka ata...?” Bungad ng nagtatanim na si Kyungsoo nang makita si Kai na pumasok.

“May kailangan akong sabihin sa ‘yo.” Madiin na sabi ni Kai. Halos kaladkarin niya na si Kyungsoo papasok sa bahay.

“Bakit mo ‘ko—” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, pero natahimik bigla nang buksan ni Kai ang TV at bumungad ang mukha niya.

“Sige, subukan mo naman.”

Medyo galit na pinindot ni Kyungsoo yung _remote_. “Ikaw lang naman yung lalabas.” Ganun nga ang nangyari.

“Ako pa rin ba, Soo?”

Natigil si Kyungsoo.

“Ha?”

“Ako pa rin ba?”

“Pa — yun ba ‘tong _remote_ at TV na ‘to? Yung makikita mo yung mukha ng pinakamamahal mo?”

Hindi nakaimik si Kai.

“Yun lang yung hindi mo masabi-sabi sa’kin?” Galit na sabi si Kyungsoo. “Na halos kaladkarin mo ‘ko ngayon habang may ginagawa ako? Kasi oo, ikaw pa rin!” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Hindi dumadaan ang isang araw na nagsisisi akong pinakawalan kita. Jongin, nung nawala ka, nawala rin ako. Kaya ‘ko nga pinangalan yung anak ko na Jongin, ‘di ba? Kasi ikaw pa rin.”

“Hindi lang ‘yun. Soo, ito rin yung pinakapinanghihinayangan mo sa Lupa.”

“Nanghinayang ako _sa ‘tin._ Nawala ka sa buhay ko. Nawala ka sa buhay naming lahat na nagmamahal sa ‘yo.” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa telebisyon. “Ako rin naman —”

Mabilis na hinawakan ni Kai ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinila. Sobrang lapit na ng mukha ni Kyungsoo pero hindi magawang mahalikan ito.

“Bakit ikaw pa rin?” Bulong ni Kai. “Pero bakit parang mali?”

Nakita na lang niyang tumulo ang luha galing sa mata ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw pa rin naman, Jongin.”

Si Kyungsoo na ang naglapat sa mga labi nila. Mabilis lang pero banayad.

Nang maghiwalay sila, agad binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata, hinahanap ang pag-iintindi sa mata ni Kai.

Pero wala.

Wala siyang makitang kahit ano.

“Jongin?” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo, hinawakan ang kamay ni Kai.

Binawi agad ni Kai ang kamay niya.

“H-halika na. Hinihintay na tayo ng anak mo.”

☁☁☁☁☁☁

_Paparating na ang E-9605. E-9605 is now arriving._

“Pwede bang pag-usapan natin yung nangyari kanina?”

Tahimik lang na tinignan ni Kai si Kyungsoo.

“Kung ano man yung nangyari kanina, pwedeng... huwag mo na lang isipin. Kalimutan mo na. Mali ko ‘yun. _Please._ ”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo, at tahimik nilang hinintay yung tren na dumating.

“Alam mo,” Umpisa ni Kyungsoo matapos ang ilang segundo, “matutuwa yung anak ko na makilala ka. Lagi kitang kinukwento sa kanya, ‘pag kami lang na dalawa. Hindi niya alam yung nakaraan natin pero alam niyang mahalaga kang tao sa’kin.”

Saktong dumating yung hinihintay nilang tren kaya’t tahimik silang sumakay at bumyahe. Pagdating sa Bruadar, kung saan pwedeng dumaan yung mga kaluluwa para makarating sa panaginip ng mahal nila sa buhay, tinawag ni Kai si Kyungsoo para sa huling paalala bago buksan yung pinto sa harap nila.

“Kyungsoo. Tandaan mo, dalawang oras lang tayo. Hindi mo pwedeng sabihin yung nakita mo sa Sirok. Walang ibang pwedeng tawagin, gaya ng nanay niya. Pagkatapos ng dalawang oras, kailangan na nating habulin yung tren kasi hindi tayo pwedeng magtagal dito.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, hindi tumitingin.

“Sige na, buksan mo na yung pinto. Hinihintay ka na ni Nini.”

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas pa lang ng pinto, yakap agad ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo. Nakangiti niyang niyakap pabalik ang anak.

“Miss na miss na kita, ‘Tay. Miss ka na namin ni Nanay.” Sabi ng anak nila matapos ang ilang minutong kumustahan.

“Miss ko na rin kayo, ‘nak. Paki-sabi ‘yon sa nanay mo, ha?”

“Sino nga pala...” Nakatingin si Nini kay Kai, na nakatingin lang din sa kanya mula sa gilid ng kwarto.

“Ah, oo. Hindi ko pa pala nasabi. Siya yung kinukwento ko sa ‘yo, ‘nak!” Parang walang nangyari sa kanila kanina, hinila ni Kyungsoo si Kai palapit sa kanila. “Siya yung katukayo mo!”

“Ay, hello po Sir Jongin!” Nakangiting bati ng anak ni Kyungsoo. Agad na napangiti si Kai sa sigla ng bata.

“Masaya akong makilala ka.”

“Nako, ang daming kwento ni Tatay tungkol sa ‘yo, Sir!”

“’Wag nang Sir. Kuya Kai na lang, para hindi rin malito ang tatay mo sa pagtawag sa’tin.”

“Sige po, kuya! Nako alam nyo po ba, si Tatay, buwan-buwan siyang nago- _outreach_ program doon sa _Home for the Aged_. Sabi niya dahil daw po ‘yun sa inyo. Tapos may isang beses pa, noong kaarawan ko, sa _Boystown_ naman ako pina- _birthday_. Sabi niya matuto daw ako magbigay sa mga pinakanangangailangan, ‘yun daw yung pamana niya sa’kin. Lagi ‘yun, hindi lang ilang beses isang taon. Halos araw-araw ko siyang nakikitang may tinutulungan. Tapos siya din yung nagturo sa’king manindigan! Sabi niya ikaw daw kasi kuya, malakas manindigan. Hindi ako magtataka kung sa Langit ang diretso ni Tatay sa lagay niyang ‘yon! Tapos kuya alam mo ba...”

Halos ilang minuto ding nag-usap ang magkatukayo, madalas pinagkakaisahan si Kyungsoo sa mga kwento nilang dalawa. Nang mapansin ni Kai na tahimik silang pinapanood ni Kyungsoo nang may ngiti sa mata, agad siyang nagpaalam.

“M-may kukunin lang ako, kayong dalawa muna ang mag-usap. Salamat sa pakikipag-kwentuhan, Jongin.”

“Nini na lang po! Salamat din!”

Mabilis siyang dumistansiya sa dalawa na patuloy na pinaguusapan ang nangyayari sa Lupa. Matagal-tagal na nakatayo si Kai sa gilid nang maisip na tignan ang _profile_ ni Kyungsoo na nasa kamay niya.

Laking gulat niya nang buksan ang _folder._

_All of Jongin Adriel Kim’s negative points will be transferred to Kyungsoo Iñigo Do, per the latter’s request. Therefore, Kyungsoo Iñigo Do will be unable to leave_ Baba. _All his previous good deeds, which would have given him access to_ Taas, _is now null and void._

_Jongin Adriel Kim is now a candidate to go to_ Taas.

\- JM.

☁☁☁☁☁☁

Pagkabalik na pagkabalik pa lang ni Kai sa Sirok, galit siyang dumiretso sa opisina ni Jun.

“O, Kai—”

Hindi na natapos ni Jun ang sasabihin nang kwelyuhan siya ni Kai kaya napatayo bigla. “Alam ko yung ginawa mo!”

“Hindi ko maintindihan—”

“Nilipat mo yung mga puntos ko — lahat ng _negative points_ ko — kay Kyungsoo! Kaya siya nandito, kahit na dapat nasa Taas siya!”

Galit lang ang nararamdaman ni Kai, habang si Jun, kalmado lang.

“Wala akong alam dyan, Kai!” Galit na balik ni Jun. “Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo?”

“Si Kyungsoo!” Pag-ulit ni Kai, mahigpit pa rin ang hawak sa kwelyo ni Jun. “Kasalanan ko kung bakit siya nandito, kasalanan ko kung bakit siya nato- _torture_ kahit hindi naman dapat...”

Matagal silang nagtitigan hanggang sa naramdaman ni Jun na unti-unting lumuluwag ang hawak ni Kai sa kanya. Sumalampak na lang si Kai sa sahig, biglang nawalan ng lakas.

“Kai.” Tinabihan ni Jun ang kausap. “Kai, _I’m sorry_ kung ganun nga talaga yung nangyari. Maniwala ka, wala talaga akong alam.”

“Kuya _bakit?_ ” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni Kai. “Hindi ko naman gustong Umakyat, eh. Bakit niya ‘yun ginawa?”

“Kasi siguro naisip niyang yun yung makabubuti sa ‘yo.”

Walang laman ang tawa ni Kai. “Bakit laging ibang tao pa rin yung nasa isip niya? Bakit hindi niya muna inisip yung sarili niya...”

Hindi niya na naituloy yung sasabihin niya pa sana. Umiyak na lang siya, iniyak ang mga desisyon na nagdala sa kanilang dalawa sa kinahahantungan nila ngayon.

Nagulat nang marinig si Kyungsoo mula sa pinto. Sinundan pala siya nito, pero ang inabutan na lang ay yung huling sinabi ni Kai.

“Kasi wala naman talaga akong pakialam kung saan ako mapunta, kung sa Taas man o sa Baba.” Umpisa niya habang unti-unting lumalapit. “Masaya akong nagkita tayo dito, pero mas kailangan mo ng katahimikan kaysa sa’kin. Dadating din naman ako, magkakasama din tayo. Pero hindi muna ulit ngayon, Jongin. Pasensya na pero hindi muna ulit ngayon.”

Umiling si Kai. “Hindi mo dapat ginawa ‘yun... Hindi mo alam yung ginagawa mo.”

“Ang alam ko lang ayaw kitang mawala ulit.” Pagtuloy ni Kyungsoo. “ _Please,_ pabayaan mo na ‘ko dito sa desisyon ko na ‘to.”

Biglang tumayo si Kai at hinatak si Kyungsoo patayo. “Hindi. Hindi kita hahayaang gawin ‘yun. Kuya Jun, pwede ko pa bang ibalik yung mga _negative points_?”

“Ang alam ko hindi na.” Tinignan ni Jun ang _folder_ ni Kyungsoo. “Wala nang balikan ‘to, Kai. Napirmahan niya na... _I’m sorry,_ Kai.”

Kinuyom ni Kai ng madiin ang kamay hanggang sa maging kamao. “ _I’m sorry_ din, Kuya.”

Hindi na nakailag si Jun nang tumama ang kamao ni Kai sa panga nito.

Agad hinila ni Kai si Kyungsoo palayo papunta sa isang abandonadong kwarto.

“Kai.. anong ginagawa mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, kalahating takot at galit.

“Hindi ‘to Gitna, Kyungsoo. Nasa Baba ka na. Tayong dalawa.”

“Hindi ko naiintindihan...”

“Dahil ‘don sa pinirmahan mo, diniretso ka na nila dito sa Baba. Ito na yung _torture_ mo.” Biglang naliwanagan si Kai nang sabihin ‘yun. “Ako yung _torture_ mo.”

“Jongin wala akong naiintindihan sa sinasabi mo!” Lumayo si Kyungsoo sa kausap, natatakot. “Bumalik na tayo doon, magsorry ka kay Sir Jun —”

“Natatandaan mo yung pinirmahan mo? Na ilipat lahat ng _negative points_ ko?” Paliwanag ulit ni Kai. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Dahil ‘don dineretso ka nila dito. Nasa Baba ka na, Kyungsoo. Pinapahirapan ka na nila.”

“Anong...pinapahirapan?”

“Unti-unti ka naming pinahihirapan. Kaya ‘di ba parang araw-araw may bagyo sa kwarto mo? Na minsan lang maging maaraw? Tapos... ako, kasi nandito ako. Kasama mo palagi, pero hindi talaga kasi hindi tayo pwede. Gustong gusto kitang halikan, gustong gusto kong malaman mo na mahal pa rin kita pero ‘pag sinabi ko ‘yun sa ‘yo ilalayo ka nila sa’kin kasi _hindi tayo pwede._ Kahit hanggang dito.”

“Anong gagawin natin, Jongin?”

“Aalis tayo. Pupunta tayo sa Bruadar. Da—”

Bumukas ang pinto.

“Walang pupunta kahit saan.”

Nakita na lang ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang pag-pitik ng daliri ni Jun, tapos—

☁☁☁☁☁☁

Sa isang malayong lugar, sa kailaliman ng lupa...

“Kumusta na yung Sirok?” Tanong ni Satanas. “Tama naman ako sa mga naipadala, ‘di ba. Galing sa listahan mo. Balita ko, wala pang nakaka-alam, ha.”

Ngumiti ang kausap niya.

Si Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sana na-kuha nyo yung istorya, HAHA. Na-inspire talaga ako sa The Good Place, pati na rin sa Hintayan ng Langit... kaya kung hindi nyo pa napapanood 'yun, panoorin nyo na!
> 
> Ito pala yung prompt:
> 
> 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘪 𝘋.𝘖. 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘹 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪 𝘒𝘢𝘪 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘩𝘢𝘺. 𝘔𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘩𝘰, 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘨-𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘋.𝘖. 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘪𝘵𝘰.
> 
> Salamat at binasa n'yo hanggang dulo. Sana nag-enjoy kayo! Comments and kudos are loved.


End file.
